A Moonlit Romance
by Kuneko
Summary: A busy night at Moonlight Bar, and Eve just can't cope with the roudy crowds and graveyard shifts. When Dan comes in, however, the lusty barmaid's attrocious night just might be over. LIME, people! Minor Alcoholic and Sexual reference, oneshot.


_Author's Note:_ Hooray! My first oneshot! This one is kind of suggestive, but it's hard not to be with a lusty blonde barmaid and a perverted gambler. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please leave a Review! It's based on the still unreleased Harvest Moon game, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody and contains minor alcohol and minor sexual references. Don't hurt me >. I'm just showing a more realistic view of Harvest Moon. It's an EvexDan pairing. Anyway, enjoy "A Moonlit Romance"!

BEFORE READING: This was made Pre-release of Magical Melody in the U.S. Meaning that I made it without acctually playing the game (since It wasn't even out yet, duh!) and there may be some incorrect information or different names from the japanese version of the game. Yes, keep in mind that before the game came out I thought Moonlight Bar was also merged with the Inn, as it was in BTN and FoMT, so that's one big mistake. Cafe Kalaui is acctually the japanese name of Cafe Callaway. Dean is the japanese name for Duke. Just keep that in mind while reading! And Enjoy!

A MOONLIT ROMANCE

It was a noisy night at Moonlight Bar. I scrubbed repeatedly the surface of a wooden table, cleaning out the vomit left behind by our last drunk. I sighed frustratedly, scrubbing even harder. A band of out-of-towners were over in the corner playing a game of strip poker, the haze of their cigars making my beautiful bar seem foggy and rather unattractive.

I, at times, wished that the Moonlight Bar could be more like Cafe Kalaui - Clean, nice-smelling, and overall pleasant. Sure, I loved the way Moonlight Bar was at night, when people from all over town came in to throw parties and drink beer, but there were other times where I just needed some peace and quiet. "Peace and quiet", honestly! I'm working the night-shift, what was I supposed to expect? Flowerbud Village was beautiful, innocent, and like something out of a fairytale at night - but not many people aside from me have seen the hardcore side of it's villagers at night. The Moonlight Bar went from being a remotely peaceful residence to a party hall in less than a few hours. I loved this lifestyle, admittedly, but now and then I needed a break. Heck, it's been how long since i've been wearing this same apron and scrubbing with the same filthy rag of the same disgusting table? My job wasn't all that glamorous, I admit.

I heard a roar of laughter from the table, as the only female there removed her top, and everyone around her hooted with laughter. I rolled my eyes. One of the men turned to me.

"Oi, Barmaid, bring us some more beer! I think I feel my buzz wearing off..." the man said to me, his bristly moustache moving up and down as he did so. I retreated to behind the bar, where I pulled the lever on the keg and let it fill six tankard with frothy ale, before balancing it on a circular tray and moving towards their circular table.

"I do hope you intend to pay for all this, sirs." I said, not in the mood to have to deal with the scum who dared to skip out on the bill.

"Heheh," said the same man, his breath attrociously smelly. "Of course we do, little lady." he said, grinning at me suspiciously. I felt his eyes follow my every movement as I placed a tankard of beer in front of each of the players. When I turned to leave back to the bar, he grabbed my arm. "You know, we could use another player in this here game." He said, his eyes glinting suspiciously. I pulled my arm free and gave him a threatening glare.

"Sorry sir, I've still got more customers to serve. I'm not off until much later tonight." I said, through gritted teeth. The woman sitting in the corner of the table whispered something and laughed to the man beside her, one of her bra straps falling down to the side of her arm.

I had the urge to kick them all out of my bar, but I knew I couldn't do that without a legitamete reason.

As I walked back to the bar, I reminded myself to kill Dean for giving me this damn graveyard shift. I pulled out another expired magazine, and a bottle of wine for myself. I drank and read until half the bottle was finished and half of the people playing strip poker were topless. I read an article on _Ten Easy-To-Make Home Kitchen Dishes_, and then heard the door open again. A gust of winter wind whirled in, and I irritably turned to the door, expecting to see another band of drunk idiots who intended to come in and ruin my life a little bit more. Instead, I saw a large pile of wooden crates being carried by someone. The man (It was a man, I presumed) walked over to the counter. I sat up in my seat as he dumped the crates on the countertop and I saw him.

Him. He made my heart skip a beat at first, from his charming eyes to his flashy smile. I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, then mentally slapped myself. _This was not the time to be oggling him! _I reminded myself.

"Hey There," he said to me. "Eve, hello?" He said, waving his hand in front of me. I snapped out of it. Maybe it was the wine, but I had never been so attracted to him before. "Yes, Sorry Dan!" I said, hiccouphing.

"Bit too much there, princess?" He asked mockingly, pointing at the half-finished bottle of wine. He always called me "Princess". I hated it! He made it sound like my life was perfect and I always got what I wanted - Far from it! "Call me Princess again and I'll feed you to those drunks over there." I said, pointing to the group playing strip-poker. Dan's eyes fixed on the now completely topless blonde woman sitting in the corner. I pulled his ear close to my mouth.

"What brings you here, your highness?" I said, snapping his ear back. He turned back to me, rubbing his ear. "Sorry, darling." he said.

I blushed crimson, which I never did before when he called me "Darling", or "Honey", or any of the other lame nicknames he gave me.

Sure, we were childhood friends - but that was it! That's where it ended, Friends, if not close friends, but that was it.

But then why, why in the name of the harvest goddess was I so damn infatuated with him tonight! It must have been the wine. I made a mental note to check the expiry date on it later.

He looked at me funnily. I must have been staring again. I leaned back in my chair. "So what are the crates for?" I said, before he could turn back to the topless girl flaunting herself behind us. "Oh, You know. Usual shipment from the Paradise Winery. Ronald's already mad that I didn't deliver it earlier today, but I ... er... had plans." He said, his eyes shifting from side to side. I smirked, though felt slightly annoyed. "Let me guess, you had to go with Ann and Nina for an urgent meeting at Cafe Kalaui? Geez, who are you kidding, I know you just took them there to hit on them." I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed openly. "You know me too well, Princess." he teased.

"Pull up a seat and grab a drink." I said, jerking my thumb towards the crate. He pryed it open with a crowbar I kept behind the counter, and grabbed a bottle of fresh wine. Popping out the cork professionally, he downed half of it in mere minutes. I had no idea how the guy could drink so damn much in such little time. Must be some kind of secret talent. I still drank mine, slowly as ever, watching him lazily. He, now entoxicated as well, was blushing crimson and hiccouphing himself. My arms slumped on the table and I buried my face in my hands, tired and wishing the customers would leave already. I felt Dan run his hand through my blonde hair. I got up and blushed, looking at him lustfully. He had a seducing grin on his face, and I laughed, before raising my hand and slapping him - not hard, but playfully.

"Ouch," He said, snickering. It was a good half hour later that the Strip-Poker clan (Who had started a new game, much to my discontent) had barked another command at me for fresh beer. It was nearly three in the morning, and If they weren't done by four, I'd kick them out. I went over there, wobbling slightly due to my being slightly drunk, and placed another six tankards around the table, sloshing some of its contents on the wooden surface. "Sorry," I mumbled, not at all sorry or feeling pity for these annoying ruffians. I got up to go back to where Dan was sitting, when a man got up and slammed me against the wall. "You owe us, missy, for that beer you just spilled." he said. I groaned, but kept glaring at him. The beer had certainly gone to his head.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I said, not bothering to be polite anymore, partly because of my entoxication and partly due to how much these guys had pissed me off already. His grip on me tightened, and I knew what he was trying to do. It's not like I hadn't been in these situations before, though I had always gotten out of them safely and mostly unharmed. Hey, what did you expect from a young blonde like myself, wearing a revealing outfit and working the graveyard shift at a bar? I tried to move my arm, but he had a vicegrip around it. I tried to struggle free, but I couldn't. Dan was staring at the scene, unsure whether to do something or to let me handle. Heck, I wasn't sure if I wanted his help, since he'd probably make me go on a date with him or something after that, but at the same time, I wasn't sure I could fend him off alone.

It was when he placed his rough hand around my neck when Dan reacted. He jumped from his seat and ran towards me, knocking down chairs in the process. I groaned, and tried to call for help. I could feel my breath being restricted. Dan acted in a flash, I barely saw it. All I saw in the next few seconds was a tooth flying against the wall and onto the floor, and a stream of blood that dripped down on my dress. Dan had punched the man in the face. That was the last straw - I felt myself so attracted to him that I couldn't keep my face from blushing, my head was spinning and I felt dizzy (though that also could've been from the recent choking, but you know, whatever.). The commotion had woken up Dean, he came bolting down the stairs and had forced the ruffians out himself. I was always surprised how strong he was for his age, though I never told him that.

Dean looked at me, worried, and at the markings on my neck. Dean and Dan conversed for a little, and next thing I knew, Dan was carrying me up the rickety starecase to an Inn room. If I wasn't so drunk, dizzy, and infatuated, I'd be a bit more worried by the whole situation. He lay me down on a bed and massaged my neck a bit. It stung at first, but I found it soothing as he continued for a few minutes. I looked at him, opening my eyes, though he was still a bit blurry. I felt horrible, almost as if I wanted to throw up. However, looking into his face, I blushed and relaxed a bit. He made me feel better.

However, my pain may have been dissapearing, and the customers were all gone, but one problem still remained - I was still attracted to Dan, and couldn't help but want to take advantage of the situation. Me, lying in a bed, defenseless, and Dan massaging my neck. I knew Dan wasn't the type to take advantage and do anything to a defenseless girl, much less myself, who'd quite obviously kick his ass the next morning, but I couldn't help but want to seduce him. I lifted my hands and pulled down the straps to my dress.

I then pulled the top part of my dress down, though made sure to hide my chest. I turned on my side. "My... My Back." I groaned. "Er, Eve - I can't massage your back from this chair, it's too far away." Dan had said to me. I groaned again. "Get onto the bed and massage my back. It feels horrible." I said, and I felt the mattress sink slightly as he got on.

The moon filtered into the room, and I prayed to the Harvest Goddess that I would wake up with amnesia and would not remember any of the events of this moonlit romance. Or, I could at least _pretend _I had amnesia. Of course, If Dan _ever _mentions this to me again, I will, without a doubt, kick his everloving ass to the moon.

-------------------------

_Author's Note:_ See? That wasn't _too_ bad. Tell me what you think, and If I should continue writing these kind of Harvest Moon fics or switch to another kind! (Or both!). Well, hope you enjoyed "A Moonlit Romance".


End file.
